oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Phim D. Sera
10,000,000 30,000,000 50,000,000 (Interim) | dfname = Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Tenshi | dfename = Human Human Fruit, Model: AngelThe Man of Many Knives: Sera reveals that she is an Angel woman | dfmeaning = Human, Angel | dftype = Mythical Zoan }} Phim D. Sera is the current Captain of the Feather PiratesBattle of the Rookies: Sera is noted as the Captain of the Feather Pirates., as well as a former Knight of the Flower Kingdom in . Exiled from her homeland after winding up on the wrong side of a civil war with the , she has since lead a life of piracy across North Blue. Appearance A petite woman, Sera Phim is not an imposing figure by any means. Standing at a meagre 5'2" most tower over her, yet she doesn't seem all that small. There's an air of confidence that seems to exceed her size about her as if she has a purpose. She is well built, having ample size for her height. In terms of looks, Sera is a respectable beauty with milky white skin and golden hair. While Sera is not one that likes to show herself off, people find themselves attracted to her sparkling sapphire eyes. Her body is muscular and toned, as befitting a former knight. Sera's body is also noticeably scarred, from the gash across her left side to the burn marks that mar her upper right arm and shoulder, nearly reaching her breasts. She always stands tall, as if at attention, which is a holdover from her past. This posture may seem to make her unapproachable, but the warm smile she sports helps her come off as a friend, even to those that would normally consider her enemies. Her normal attire consists of a blue backless shirt attached by some ties at her neck. This allows her to manifest her wings without destroying her clothing in the process. In addition, she wears semi-loose leggings underneath an armoured skirt. Her arms and legs are covered in steel gauntlets and shin guards, which she uses to support her brawling style of fighting. Personality Sera is a kind person at heart, overall a rather gentle being. She is well liked by her crew and respected by her companions. She was a distinguished member of the Flower Knights before the civil war and was held in high regards even by her enemies during the drawn-out conflict. While she is a disciplined being, as befitting her social status, she knows when to be stern and when to be kind. She is even willing to extend mercy to those who have attacked her, as shown when she had Serena Gratzianowi's wounds treated before releasing her after the woman had attacked her ship and severely burned SeraBiting Down Wings: Sera is caught in Serena's bomb to stop the woman from attacking her ship further.Biting Down Wings: Sera releases the unconscious Serena after having her wounds treated and clothing her to protect her modesty.. She is a very masculine character in terms of personality, not caring for more feminine roles or traits. She doesn't shy away from hard work, and even enjoys it. You are far more likely to find her working out, enhancing her physique than ever to find her sitting down and getting her nails polished. As a firebrand in the ranks before she was exiled from her kingdom, Sera is an extremely headstrong woman, unchanging in her motivations or convictions even when the easier path might be to just go to the flow. She stuck by her lord, ready to accept her own death before she allowed herself to be dishonoured by switching sides, unlike many. If he hadn't ordered her to escape the kingdom, she honestly would have died defending him. She has only ever run during combat once, and that event still haunts her to this day. This shame of hers manifests as a protectionistic streak, causing her to be incredibly defensive about her crew, going to great lengths to protect them from harm. She even was referred to as a Mother Hen by Gratzianowi Serena for rushing to the aid of her men so quickly. Her willpower is immense, having fought in situations she knew might kill her out of honour and her own stubborness. Examples include when she fought to protect a column of civilians from an approaching army while already on the brink of exhaustionFallen Knight: Sera fights against Sir Arthur even after being exhausted., or when she utilized all of her power to protect Yenny Town from Tom Glynn's attack when she could have easily just protected herselfThe Sea of Flames: Sera blocks Tom's explosion from hitting the town behind her., to standing firm against Serena's explosion in order to make sure the other woman couldn't escape attacking her ship furtherBiting Down Wings: Sera is caught in Serena's bomb to stop the woman from attacking her ship further.. History Sera was born as the eldest of two daughters in the minor noble house of Phim. Born to Delilah and Marion Phim, she was raised from a young age to follow in her father's footsteps as a knight of the Flower Kingdom. Normally this fell to the role of the eldest son of the family, but she only ever had a sister. Her early childhood was peaceful, living well under the rule of the king. They were a wealthy kingdom, peaceful and happy. The Phim family had some trouble, with Sera's father dying to a heart attack when she was six years old. But overall she had a good life, even then. Sera began training at the age of eight, becoming a squire to one of the senior knights in the kingdom, one Arthur Clarent. A man who was like a second father to her. There she met two other squires, who would go on to be her best friends. Valerie Balderson, another girl in the same situation as Sera, and Morgan Clarent, Sir Arthur's son. The three served together, inseparable in duty and friendship, for nearly ten years. They lived, laughed, and grew up together, knowing bonds deeper than many could ever imagine. To Sera, the two were even closer family than her mother and sister back home. But it wouldn't last forever. The year Sera turned eighteen, the old king died. Normally, his position would fall to his eldest son, Sera's lord and master. However, the younger brother, a prince by the name of Redrick, had designs upon his brother's life and throne. He gathered a number of noble houses to back his claims, houses that wanted greater importance within the kingdom. Nearly a third of the houses responded to his call, while the balance supported the true king. Unfortunately, the General of the Flower Army was one that followed Redrick's call to arms. House Clarent was one of his chief vassals. While Sera and Valerie were pledged to the elder brother's claim. The trio was split in the time of war and bloodshed. Sera spent six months on the front lines before she was given a task. A task to hire some additional troops from a kingdom in the grand line. Unfortunately, a chance encounter with a certain pirate left her too injured to negotiate, and overall most of the negotiations fell through, leaving her with far fewer troops than she had hoped. The civil war ended when the World Government intervened, coming down on the side of the traitor prince. Sera was forced to flee the island as her lord died to give his people a chance to escape. This is where she was forced to fight the man she considered to be a father to her, and almost died to him, eventually being saved by Morgan, who left her with a man named Brisei Augus. The two were assigned a bounty, her for escaping the Flower Kingdom, him for reasons unknown. The two formed the Feather Pirates after she had recovered, and have set off towards the Grand Line for reasons known only to themselves. Powers and Abilities As the captain of the Feather Pirates, Sera has complete control over her crew of pirates, nearly forty and all. She makes the long-term goals of the crew and can direct them to achieve certain tasks. While not an overtly powerful crew, they are up and comers in paradise, a noteworthy aspect. Physical Abilities Sera is a powerful fighter, strong as any that may ply the four blues. She has enough power to press veteran fighters to their utmost even while exhaustedFallen Knight: Sera fights against Sir Arthur even after being exhausted.. Sera is unique among many, in that her physical abilities can increase as the fight goes on. Even in her base form, at her weakest, she is fast enough to dodge numerous knives with little notice, though some eventually managed to connectThe Man of Many Knives: Sera dodges numerous knives thrown by Longdagger . She is also capable of throwing a heavy barrel a significant distance with enough speed and force to throw a pirate with a bounty of 14 million off balance without the enhancement provided by her wingsThe Man of Many Knives: Sera throws a barrel at Longdagger. . This scales up with each additional wing she manifests, to the point where she can perform feats of significance. This includes things such as stopping a one-ton racquet from hitting her with her wings aloneBiting Down Wings: Sera blocks Serena's racquet with her wings alone., or kicking a heavily armoured man with such force she was able to carve a hole through his side and cratering the ground behind him despite him raising his guardFallen Knight: Sera kicks Sir Arthur with a burning kick, blowing through his armour.. Sera is also durable, having taken numerous injuries. She has survived heavy injury, such as being run through with a great swordFallen Knight: Sera is stabbed by Sir Arthur., or being caught in a point-blank explosionBiting Down Wings: Sera is caught in Serena's bomb to stop the woman from attacking her ship further. without flinching. She has even continued fighting despite being completely exhausted, and has blocked explosions of great magnitude without injuryThe Sea of Flames: Sera blocks Tom's explosion from hitting the town behind her.. Fighting Style Sera is primarily a brawling type fighter, preferring to fight up close to her enemies. While as a Knight most people expect her to use a sword, she is only a proficient fighter at best. She primarily focuses on using her wings and feet to attack, with the majority of her style revolving around acrobatic manoeuvres and kicking her opponent with great force. Techniques Downy Series The Downy Series of techniques that Sera has developed for fighting utilize her wings to wrap around her limbs, enhancing the power of her blows significantly. The naming scheme of these techniques is based on medieval weaponry. Techniques utilizing her arms are generally named after swords, while techniques named after axes are utilized by her legs. The only hammer themed attack seen so far is denoted by her jumping prior to the attack. *'Downy Short Sword': A swift punch launched at short range after her arm was wrapped in a wing. Even with only a glancing hit, this blunt strike was capable of cutting the side of her target. *'Downy Flamberge': A devastating hammer punch, this punch was capable of cracking the floor after Sera hit the King of Alnora in the head with it, sending him slamming into the ground. *'Downy Great Maul': A Devastating Axe Kick that is proceeded by Sera Summersaulting through the air to bring her wing covered foot down upon her target's head. Its effectiveness is unknown as it was interrupted by Longdagger living up to his name. *'Downy Hand Axe': A swift kick is delivered after Sera sweeps down low towards the opponent. Even when unenhanced by her wings, the kick rocked back a heavily armoured opponent. It was first used against Sir Clarent. *'Downy Battleaxe': A high-speed straight kick delivered straight to an opponent's centre of mass. It was capable of sending a heavily armoured and powerful knight back several meters despite him guarding against it. It was first used against Sir Clarent. Burning Series The Downy Series of techniques that Sera has developed for fighting is based around her augmenting her attacks with holy fire. Only one such attack has been seen so far, but it showcased significantly more power than the Downy Series. *'Burning Meteor': This attack is prefaced by a high-speed charge, followed by Sera encasing one of her legs with all five of her wings. She then ignites her legs with holy flames before doing a jump kick at her opponent. This attack was powerful enough to carve a trench through an armoured target and the force from the kick cratering the ground behind him. It was first used against Sir Clarent. Golden Series Little is known about the Golden Series of techniques Sera has developed, as none have been shown so far. Classically Taught Intellect While not a genius by any means, Sera is a fairly intelligent individual. Scholarly knowledge is nearly as important for an aspiring knight as combat prowess. The nation would not always be at war, so there would not always be a demand for martial prowess. Sera herself is trained in numerous fields, allowing her to serve as a secondary in basically every role on the crew, though a specialist will generally outdo her knowledge in any particular field. Devil Fruit Phim D. Sera is the current user of the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: TenshiThe Man of Many Knives: Sera reveals that she is an Angel woman, a Mythical Zoan type devil fruit. This fruit gives her the power to turn into an Angel Woman. Transformation The most obvious physical change that Sera undergoes when she activates her devil fruit is that she grows snow white wings. She is currently capable of growing up to five of these wings without undue exhaustionFallen Knight: Sera uses her maximum wings. Each of these wings increases her body's physical power by an amount equal to her base form. In addition, a halo manifests over her head, providing a soft light through even the most rugged darkness. These wings are a cornerstone of Sera's fighting style, as she is able to harden them like steel. She will block and attack with them even as she is punching and kicking about, the up to 9 limbs she is able to fight with overwhelming most opponents. These wings have been known to block both swords and bullets.Fallen Knight: Sera deflects numerous bullets with her wings.Biting Down Wings: Sera blocks Serena's racquet with her wings alone. While Sera has a full zoan transformation, she has not yet been shown to utilize it, even in desperate situations. Devil Fruit Powers Sera's fruit is a Mythical Zoan, and as such it gives her some of the powers reserved to the angels. The three primary abilities she gains from this is the ability to purify the impureBiting Down Wings: Sera stands in Serena's poisonous bombs without ill effects., the ability to generate holy energy constructs or flamesBiting Down Wings:Sera shields the ship from Serena's bombs.The Gentleman Thug: Sera attempts to burn Longdagger with holy fire., and lastly the ability to increase her physical powers the more wings she manifestsFallen Knight: Sera gets faster and stronger the more wings she has out. The first, and to many the most minor, of the abilities that the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Tenshi grants Sera is the ability to purify impure substances; such as poisons, diseases, or other toxins. Angels were noted healers, and this trait has been passed down to her. She is capable of removing impurities from both herself and the area around her with efficiency, allowing her to stand in toxic environments with impunityBiting Down Wings: Sera stands in Serena's poisonous bombs without ill effects.. She can even remove it from other beings as well. While this process is fast, it is not instantaneous. The second ability is that to generate holy energy and use it for various effects. This ability has been seen in two variants. One variant allows her to generate barriers or projectiles out of golden lightBiting Down Wings: Sera shields the ship from Serena's bombs., the other is her ability to generate holy fire to burn her enemiesThe Gentleman Thug: Sera attempts to burn Longdagger with holy fire.. Neither of these abilities has shown any limits in their capabilities, though each seems to burn a significant amount of stamina in order to utilize. The final ability that the fruit grants Sera the ability to enhance her own physical capabilities by manifesting more wingsFallen Knight: Sera gets faster and stronger the more wings she has out. This physical enhancement appears to follow a pattern of multiplying her physical abilities by the number of wings she currently has manifested. However, this ability has a drawback to it. Every time Sera creates an additional wing on her back, the rate at which she consumes her own stamina is doubled. This means that while creating a large number of wings will increase her power significantly, she has to be extremely careful not to use up all her staminaThe Sea of Flames: Sera collapses from exhaustion after manifesting all her wings.. Sera has been shown to manifest up to five wings normally, and has manifested a maximum of thirteen at a single timeThe Sea of Flames: Sera creates thirteen wings to block Tom's explosion.. Synopsis Dawn of the Rookies This arc is about the early sections of Paradise and the Feather's trip down them. Battle at Reverse Mountain Roleplay: Merged Blood Sera participated in the Rookie Rush, an event that took place when a large number of rookies from the four blues all attempted to break into the Grand Line at the same time while the Marines were focused on the Yonko in the New World. She was initially seen standing upon the bow of her ship, watching as the storm rolled through the region. She observed the two marine ships blocking their path, noting that they would have to fight to get past them. This continued until Augus offered to go scout out the ships, which she allowed after telling him to be careful. She deflected the hail of projectiles that had been aimed at the ship with flurries of razor-sharp arrows when the marine ships opened fire upon the approaching hoard of pirates. The ships continued approaching each other until Sera decided to break the standoff by firing a volley of golden light in the shape of spears at the nearest Marine vessel. These were intercepted by Gratzianowi Serena, alerting Sera to the fishwoman's approaching presence. When Serena hopped onto the mast and began raining fire and poison gas onto the ship, Sera shielded it with a golden light, even as she wrapped herself with her wings. Her wings protected her from the fire, while her ability to purify allowed her to stand within the poison gas with no issues. Once the rain had washed both of those off the deck, she leapt into action, jumping up to the top of the mast in a single action to confront the Marine. After confronting Serena, Sera was engulfed in another burst of poisonous gas as the Marine attempted to cripple her ship. Sera stopped Serena as she attempted to destroy the ship's wheel, stopping the Woman's massive weapon with a wing covered leg after a further brief exchange that resulted in minor injuries to both sides, Serena took a member of the crew hostage. Sera saved her crew member with a Gambit that easily could have killed him, forcing the Marine to choose between killing the man while being locked in a dome with Sera, or escape and leave him alone. The latter option was chosen. Serena attempted to escape, throwing every single weapon from under her skirt she could at Sera as she persued. Despite sustaining numerous hits from the weapons, the speed provided by all five of her wings allowed her to catch up to the woman. The Marine detonated a napalm bomb a point blank range in attempt to ward Sera off, but Sera would not be denied, sticking her arm into the explosion to prevent the fishman from escaping underwater. Despite the pain of her arm being severely burned Sera held on and prevented the fish woman from escaping. She then proceeded to use her holy light to smother the flames, preventing the bomb from causing the pair more lasting damage. Serena lost consciousness in Sera's embrace, and was released on a lifeboat once the ship was out of danger. Shortly after the fight ended, another pirate by the name of Catarina Quinn landed on the boat, running from another marine. Sera utilized a barrel of gunpowder, tossing it into the burning Marine's path to end the pursuit with an exposion. Sera struck a deal to take the fleeing woman into the Grand line with her, adding Quinn to her crew once some personal business was dealt with. At this point, Sera saw Augus falling to the sea under the illumination of a flash of lightning. She raced out towards her first mate, dragging him out with a net of light. The pair returned to the ship afterwards as their ship began it's ascent into Paradise, leaving the Marines behind in defeat. The Gunpowder Plot Roleplay: On Silent Wings Sera, Augus, and the rest of the crew spent some time on Yenny island recuperating after the Battle of Reverse Mountain. Afterwards, they moved on to their second stop on the Grand Line, The Kingdom of Alnora. The first thing upon entering the kingdom Sera and the Feathers did was to probe the underbelly of the morally bankrupt country. There she made contact with a local group that was opposed to the current nobility and government. Sera learned that the entire kingdom was run on the principle of collecting as much tax as possible, essentially enslaving the population through debt. Sera and the group hashed out a plan to disrupt this cycle of debt in an effort to potentially reform this kingdom peacefully. She would steal the king's personal treasury with the group's assistance. In return they would split the money, the resistance group using the money to pay off the people's debt while Sera repaired her ship and paid her crew. The plan was hammered out quickly, leaving Sera to plan her heist. She gained the trust of an old acquaintance, Count Monterey, before overpowering the man and his staff, trapping them in the basement. She organized a meeting at a tavern in the slums, drawing a number of people there to pitch a job offer. She gave each person a take it or leave it, join her on her job and they would be rewarded in significant amounts of cash and the opportunity to join her crew, or leave now and not be apart of it. Several people agreed to help her after she laid out her terms, men and woman who would become part of her crew. These include Jazzman G. Nathaniel, Perserius Lamia, Archimedes D. Alana, and Oliviana Ceus. She took the people she had acquired back to the estate, explaining more of her circumstances before giving them some time off. Here she found a person sleeping in her bed, Aries Ovis. She attempted to interrogate the man, but quickly fell prey to his devil fruit. He eventually joined the mission as well. During the dinner, Sera laid out her plan to the group. Two teams would be formed, one under Augus and one under herself. Augus's team would infiltrate the castle and steel the money while Sera's would cause a ruckus in the party to draw the guards away. After thinking about the people she had to work with, she brought Nathaniel along with her. The dinner eventually ended with each person going about their business until the appointed night. Sera and Nathaniel took a side path to the party to give them privacy to go over the initial plan. The two discussed it until they reached the party, where Sera went as far as to sign her real name on the guest list. The two enjoyed the party for some time, eating and dancing with the Nobles until it was time to begin their distraction. Sera sent guests flying with a stroke of her wings as she approached the King of Alnora, announcing her purpose here and preventing the Nobles from fleeing with a wall of flames over the door. The king attempted to resist, but Sera blocked his attack and brought down the giant of a man with a single Downy Flamberge, the attack cracking the floor. She relieved the now unconscious king of his crown as the Royal Guard came in, fighting off several men with her wings alone while Nathaniel handled the rest. The pair then finished their performance by relieving the Nobles of their valuables before leaving the party by jumping off the Balcony. The last that the Royal Guard saw if her and her assistant was her carrying him off into the distance with her snow white wings. Upon reaching the dock, she paid off the repair workers who had handled their ship before leaving with the rest of the crew, including her new members. The Feathers sailed away as Sera watched the kingdom slowly disappear with a glass of champagne in her hands. She saw the castle explode, lamenting on the fact that the Resistance group hadn't held their end if the bargain for peaceful reform. Though she acknowledged that she had given them the perfect scapegoat. She was later seen reading the newspaper in her cabin, grateful the newspaper hadn't printed the full story and vowing to not let this happen again. Bounty Bounty Poster Gallery Major Battles Roleplay Appearances *The Mystery Medicine - Debut *Flight of the Flowers *Merged Blood *On Silent Wings *A Room with a View - Mentioned - Ongoing *Scattered Blood - Ongoing Trivia *Sera's middle name is Delilah, after her mother's first name. She is not a wielder of the Will of D. *Sera speaks with a British accent and generally avoids using contractions sans autocorrect. *User:Ash9876 has unofficially declared Sera to be "The Strongest Creature" (最強の生物, Saikyō no Seibutsu) for her ability to survive numerous injuries and continue functioning. *Sera was the first angel themed character on the site. *All of Sera's fighting techniques are named after European weaponry. Quotes *"I am getting really sick of you Marines thinking you can just take anything from anyone. First, you back the false prince and take my home from me. Then you attempted to take my life, and now that I am actually trying to do something with it, you are trying to take that too. Do you really think I will let you?" - to Gratzianowi Serena after she took a hostage. *''"Did you really think I would flinch because something might hurt me?" Sera espoused as the golden light returned, creeping down her arm to smother the flames from causing further damage. "I have worked through more pain and suffering than you will ever understand." She continued with anger creeping into her voice, her grip strengthening further. "There's nothing you can do to me that will stop me. Nothing you can do to kill me. Nothing you can do to break me. And especially nothing you can do to beat me." She finished as her five wings spread outward, ready to engulf the other woman.'' - Sera taunting Serena after being heavily burned in the other woman's explosion. *''"But it spawned such great lines such as, and I quote, 'I'm going to tax that ass so hard it will wish it could declare independence.'"'' - Sera explaining why she was fine with appropriating Count Monterey's estate. References Category:Former Knights Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirates Category:Female Characters Category:Rookies Category:Brawlers Category:Feather Pirates Category:Former Nobles Category:Pirate Captains Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Rookie Pirates Category:Debuted Characters